


暂住屋塔房的天使

by partialeclipse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, angle jeonhan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse
Summary: 天启降临，在世上留存的最后净土上中立区的住民都在尽自己的努力维系这份来之不易的安宁一个是受了伤的天使，坠落人间“……只要七天……不管他能不能飞，我都会把他送回去……”一个是中立区的花匠，悠然度日“……你乘着我做的风筝……就能回去了……”善良的胜澈决定秘密收留这位落难的天使“只要七天，不会出事的”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan





	1. Chapter 1

【Monday】  
胜澈靠着床沿，后面是两个硕大的抱枕，聚精会神地打着游戏。  
阳光明媚，风儿也很安宁，温柔地拂过窗外的那一片无尽夏，发出簌簌轻响。  
“圆佑啊，你把蛋偷了先跑回去，我帮你掩护。”胜澈压低了声音，明明是在打游戏，但这种时刻——只要一动雌火龙的蛋，她就会马上跑回来护崽——他们已经失败了三次，这次可不能……  
“来了来了来了来了来了！”另一头，圆佑碎碎念，声音都在卖力地逃跑。  
“这次感觉不错——”胜澈轻声地说道，提前布置好屠龙的陷阱。  
“轰！”随着一声巨响，雌火龙俯冲而下，对着胜澈就是一个甩尾，还好圆佑已经跑远，只要能吸引住她的攻击，这次任务就能成功！  
“加油！”拿着龙蛋也不能走太快，谨慎又谨慎，连这句加油都有些心不在焉。胜澈手心都有些出汗，这个雌火龙真的很难缠，暴怒的状态下攻击力也很高，“我觉得这次应该可以——”  
“轰！”又一声巨响，伴着木板碎裂的声音，惊得胜澈缩起了头。什么东西掉在了他的阁楼。  
这么大的动静，是榴弹、投石、或是更可怕的东西？  
不管是什么——  
“好像有什么掉在了阁楼，我先去看看——”胜澈站起身，挂断了电话，结束了游戏。  
——不管是什么，都得尽快处理掉才行。  
这里是人间。  
这里是这场天启之中的中立区。  
这里是整个地球上唯一一片还没卷入战争的净土。  
天堂与魔界大战，这里聚集了所有不想站队、或是无家可归的人，尽管签了中立条约，但依然时不时有投石与榴弹误入。  
胜澈爬上他的小阁楼——屋塔房上的尖顶小阁楼，看看能容纳一人跪着前进的逼仄空间如今一半已经塌了，有什么东西掉在了他的沙发上。  
把碎裂的木块和瓦片清理掉，好不容易靠近那个“危险物品”——破碎的翅膀、洁白的羽毛、金色的发梢，所有的一切都在午后的阳光下闪闪发光。  
宛如一件“易碎品”。  
是天使。  
一个受了伤的天使。  
一个来自外界、受了伤的天使，掉在了胜澈的阁楼里。  
小心翼翼地靠近——那双破碎的翅膀上沾满了鲜血。即使圣光掩饰，也不难看出情况糟糕，几处骨头碎裂，将那对翅膀扭曲成古怪的形状。  
大概是坠落时的摩擦力，他身上那件白色的衣服已经褴褛不堪，仅仅给天使留了那么一点点的体面。  
大概是受了伤，会天堂的途中又被偷袭。  
必须马上把他送走，但是他这个情况，恐怕也很难再飞起来……  
“什么东西掉下来了？”  
“天使。”  
“嗯？”圆佑有些吃惊，“受伤了？”  
晃了一下手里的那些药水和绷带，“嗯，就三天，我就让他回去……”  
思索了一下，圆佑说：“不需要打电话给医生吗？”  
“嗯……他的自愈能力很强，应该不需要吧……”  
“为什么啊？”看着胜澈的犹豫，圆佑忍不住刨根问底。中立区对这些“坠落物”是有明文规定的，坠落物必须上报，上报之后会通知归属方认领物品。  
一般来说，这些坠落物都是些没能及时爆炸的榴弹之类的兵器，但落下了个天使……这还是第一次，更何况——“他……是从下面逃出来的……”  
下层的囚犯，如果返还，必定要通知地狱一方认领，但他又是个天使。  
“只要七天……不管他能不能飞，我都会把他送回去。”  
“要是不能飞，你要怎么做？”圆佑反问。  
“我……我会亲自送他回去的。”看着朋友犹豫的神情，“他的翅膀……看着像是坠落之前就被折断过了。”  
胜澈回到家，已经是傍晚了。被砸碎的地方还没修好，夕阳的余晖直接洒进了他那件小小的屋塔房。天使躺在他的床上，伤口都在身上被被褥遮住了，闭着眼睛，他仿佛就只是睡着了一般。  
“我回来了……”胜澈轻声地说了一句。把药水整理整理，拿了水和绷带给他处理伤口。  
“嗯……”  
本以为他还会昏睡更长时间，但天使已经醒了，“谢谢。”艰难地吐出两个字，光是睁开眼睛就费尽了浑身的力气，睁眼也是一片黑，根本看不到东西。只听见一个温柔的声音陪伴着他。  
“你醒了？不要动不要动不要动……我好不容易把你的翅膀固定好……”  
拼尽了全身的力气坠落中立区，留着最后那点意识说明自己的状况，净汉迫切地想看看收留他的人的样子。  
意识清醒片刻又开始昏沉，恍惚之间只觉得这个人声音很温柔，包扎伤口的动作也很温柔。  



	2. Tuesday

【Tuesday】  
次日醒来，他的救命恩人正在外面修理阁楼的屋顶。  
除了手臂的骨折，和那双被折得乱七八糟的翅膀，身上那些擦伤都恢复得差不多。“谢谢你。”  
“嗯，没事……翅膀，还疼吗？”坐在梯子上，一手拿着锤子，一手拿着木板，净汉遮住了头顶的阳光，笑着看他：“翅膀呀，早就没什么感觉了。”  
“只有一个星期，你就得自己回去，你回得去吗？”  
用力动了动身后那对无法折叠的翅膀：“可以的，谢谢你没把我报上去。”  
“嗯……不用谢，但是你得准时回去才行，不然我亲自会把你送回去的。”  
净汉勾起嘴角：“你能帮我送上天堂吗？”  
“你乘着我做的风筝……就能回去了……”胜澈喜欢天使的笑容。  
胜澈喜欢天使那如同清晨阳光般的温柔笑容。  
一只手还有伤，净汉找了些力所能及的事情，算是对砸坏他屋顶的补偿——  
给门口那一簇无尽夏浇了水，天使触碰过的水都会变成了圣水，连阳光也分外青睐，洒完水又给了它一些天使的祝福，含苞待放的那些花蕊像是讨好他一般，不一会儿就对着他完全绽放。  
“真好啊，做天使的话。”那边胜澈看到了这一幕，“连我的花也喜欢你。”  
“那你呢？”  
胜澈的心跳漏了一拍，不愧是天使啊。  
新装修了那个部分，失去了风吹日晒的润色，和其他地方格格不入，胜澈还要给他刷漆，再搭起一个龙沙宝石的花墙。  
净汉也找到了他的新工作：给玛格丽特打顶。  
打顶，就是修建过长的枝干，把那些已经冒出来的花苞的枝条一个一个剪掉，这些花骨朵儿开得太早，剪掉以后才能让她开出更多的花。  
万物对天使都有着天生好感，就连他手中的那盆花也不例外。  
“你真的很有天赋。”胜澈看着他修建好的一排玛格丽特，心情也变得明媚。  
“这些全部都要扔掉吗？”天使指着桌上散落的那些未开的花苞，问还在粉刷的胜澈。  
“你扔在那里就可以。辛苦了，接下来我会处理的。”  
“嗯……真可怜啊。”  
“这样才能让她们一直处于最好的状态哦。”胜澈手上的工作也没停下来，边给他解释，“月季也是打了霜第二年才能开得好。”  
“这样吗。”净汉拿起散落在桌子上的一朵花，“开吧……”对着她轻声耳语，玛格丽特应声绽放，满桌的浅蓝色，汇成初夏的海浪。  
微风拂过，桌上的花朵拂落，天使扇了扇翅膀，带起一小股风浪将他们送向远方。  
“真不愧是天使啊……”胜澈停下了手中的动作，下意识地感叹出声。  
净汉抬头看着他，被阳光衬托的浅浅笑容笑容，无论是熠熠闪光的珍珠或是晨间凝结在花瓣上的露水，都不足以形容胜澈这一刻的心动。  
\---  
“我进来了哦。”背后还满是伤痕，纱布拆下，尽管大部分地方已经不要紧，但有几个地方还是渗血。  
翅膀上几个骨折严重的地方被支架固定。动手的那个人，明显是想让他再也飞不起来。尺骨和桡骨最严重，扭曲得都快不成形了。  
胜澈想象不出，他是在怎样的情况下从地狱里逃出来的，又是怎样靠着这双用不上力气的翅膀，飞到了人间。  
但是，什么都不知道，就是对他最好的保护。  
中立区竭尽所能维护的和平，胜澈不想因为这个天使，搅动了这潭清水。  
帮他擦着背上的伤口，消了毒再重新用绷带包扎好，做着这一切时，两个人都沉默不语。是心照不宣，维护这份安宁的默契。  
“我愿意为你做一切你想让我做的事情。”天使打破了沉默，清亮的声音，像是山涧的清泉潺潺流淌。  
胜澈想要告诉他，自己这么做并不是为了他的报答。他只是一个住在中立区的普普通通的花匠，唯一想做的，只想守护这儿的安宁。他只希望天使能顺利离开。  
要怎么组织自己的措辞？净汉转过头，脖颈间打湿了的发梢也散发着清纯的性感。  
他皱着眉，用微微困惑的表情问他：为什么过了这么久还没有回答自己？  
我只希望你能顺离开。  
“可以的话，我想摸一下你的翅膀。”  
像是受了蛊惑一般，不知道为什么，自己会提出了这么一个古怪的要求。  
“可以啊。”天使欣然应允，  
尽管，他真的挺好奇那对洁白无瑕的翅膀的触感。  
看着那些未愈的伤口，他一定是遭受了可怕的刑罚。  
心里有个声音，怂恿他去问这些伤口的由来，但话到嘴边，还是被他咽了下去。  
胜澈还没这么近距离的接触过天使。  
中立区有着各种各样的生物，但唯独没有天使。  
这种生物，要么高高在上，居住在天堂之中与人间遥遥对望。要么随着路西法一派直坠地狱，声色犬马、放荡不羁。  
那些自诩高贵的物种，睥睨一切，甚至连自己的同类也要全盘否定。没有哪个天使愿意居住在人间。  
“嗯……”净汉呻吟出声，像是被他弄疼了。  
胜澈连忙收回了手：“对不起。”  
“没关系，不疼，只是好久没有人碰到这里，有点……”  
有点敏感。  
净汉没把话说话。  
“舒服吗？”净汉问他，“是你想的那种感觉吗？”  
胜澈不想撒谎，“嗯，和我想的不太一样，但是……也很舒服……”  
“我也是。”天使也坦承，恶作剧一般转过身，“你可以抱着我。”  
脖子以下，雪白的肌肤伤痕累累。  
胜澈忍不住咽了口口水，上帝的造物，完美得不可方物。  
那双翅膀吃力地合拢，但因为那些支架，而没法随意所欲地将他包裹住。  
“别，”胜澈把他推开，阻止了他的动作，“这样你会很痛吧。”  
“还好，”再凑近一点，浅浅地呼吸交汇，天使身上那股香味，让他联想到了雨后地月季散发出来地木质清冽。“也不是很疼，从下面飞到这里的时候，早就没有感觉了……”  
似是诱惑似是邀约，雪白的肤色映得他嘴唇更加嫣红，是伊甸园中心的那颗苹果，呼唤着深藏内心最原始的欲望。  
内侧的羽毛比另一边更加柔软，一下又一下，蹭着胜澈的身体，连心也跟着有些痒。


	3. Wednesday

【Wednesday】  
花匠也不清闲，换盆、除草、杀虫、修剪，一年到头都在忙碌。只有用爱浇灌的植物才能焕发出最盎然的生气，胜澈喜欢这份工作，因为胜澈喜欢自己付出爱之后被繁花回馈的喜悦。  
“她们真的很喜欢你呢。”胜澈的手里捧着一大束雪白的花团。屋顶的这片小花园里满是天使活动的痕迹，天使散落的祝福在阳光的折射下闪着碎金的光芒，收到了祝福的无尽夏花团愈法锦簇，酸碱调节之下呈现出美丽的蓝粉渐变。回家的时候看到净汉坐在蓝雪花瀑布旁的藤椅上看书，胜澈的心情也变得很好，“送给你。”  
怀里突然多了一大束的鲜花，“今天无尽夏新娘，也开得很好，看到的时候就想到了你……我觉得……你肯定会喜欢的……”  
说着说着胜澈突然觉得有些不好意思，耳朵也慢慢变红。  
又是翅膀、又是送花，他的花儿喜欢他，他也忍不住要喜欢上他了似的。  
“谢谢，我很喜欢。”  
下午，天使躲进了阁楼，蜷缩在床边瞌睡。阁楼已经打扫干净，重新铺上了软软的垫子。阳光透过窗户洒在身上，不觉得燥热，只觉得通体舒泰。  
中立区四季如春，花儿也长得特别快。  
这座小小的阁楼大概是这里最高的建筑，从阁楼往外望去，能俯瞰中立区的整个构造——成片成片的花墙、红白相间的遮阳棚、再远处是虚构的大海。  
这里是漂浮人间的孤岛。  
“嘿！”一只手敲了敲窗户，“开开窗！”  
净汉挪到床边，小心翼翼地把窗子往外推。  
“你醒了？”胜澈站在梯子上，靠着窗沿看着他。“医生给了我促进骨骼生长的药，快把它吃掉。”  
温暖的阳光里满是瞌睡虫，天使还没彻底醒过来，张嘴打了哈欠，迷迷糊糊地看着他：“嗯？”  
神赐的容颜在半明半暗之中浅浅勾勒，下意识地抖抖翅膀，几根羽毛随之飘落。胜澈忍不住伸出手，抚摸他的脸颊。  
天使与生俱来的亲和力对他也同样有效。净汉露出一个温柔的笑容，歪了头在他的手里蹭了蹭，像是撒娇的猫咪。  
踮着脚再凑近一分：“醒醒，嗯？”晃一晃他的脖子，让他回神。  
净汉眯着眼睛，顺势凑近。  
有那么三秒钟，时间仿佛停止，心脏也停止了运动。  
“砰、砰、砰。”  
心脏再次活动起来的时候，他才反应过来：那是一个吻。  
一个稍纵即逝的吻。  
“谢谢。”  
谢谢？  
只是谢谢而已？  
思绪杂乱，错节盘根。  
还想要更多。  
但是实际上，胜澈自己也不知道，自己想要的是什么。  
回了工作室——和他的屋塔方只隔了一个街区。一整个下午，胜澈都恍恍惚惚，工作也不在状态。插花的时候不小心被花儿的倒刺戳到手，像是在提醒他的没在用心。  
胜宽连忙给他拿了创可贴：“哥，想什么呢？怎么失魂落魄的？”  
“嗯……我……在想……”天使。  
“你喜欢上……”  
“没有！”  
“喜欢上谁？告诉我？”  
否认得太快，连自己都觉得刻意，“不……我只是……昨天通宵打游戏，有点累了。”  
“啊哥，你这样可不行啊……”  
“我会好好保重自己的。”  
“我是说……什么事情都瞒着我，遮遮掩掩的，这样可不行啊！”  
“停止，这个话题。”  
借着花材不够的由头，赶紧离开穷追不舍的胜宽，把自己锁进了花房。  
撩开被厚重的紫藤瀑布，后面是搭建花房时，为了节省时间腾出来的休息的地方。当时这片紫藤才两根枝条，如今已经茂密得把小小的休息室都给覆盖住了。  
他想一个人呆一会儿。  
“崔胜澈呀，你不能喜欢那个天使。”  
昏暗又狭窄的环境很有安全感。些许阳光在枝条的缝隙间漏出来。  
“天使的魅力啊，对谁都是一样的……”  
“就算不是我，他也会……这么做的……”  
小声地把堵在心里的话一句一句讲出来，本以为可以缓解这种焦躁的感觉，却丝毫没有用处。  
“……只有七天……”  
……  
……  
一遍又一遍地说服自己。  
只要他踏出中立区，他们就不会再有见面的可能。  
这片土地的和平是脆弱的，他既不想加入任何一方，也不想因为自己给大家带来麻烦。  
“你不能喜欢他。”  
翻了个身，把脸埋在枕头里。  
心脏怦怦跳动，胸口像是有只蝴蝶扑扇翅膀，只觉得难受极了。


	4. Thursday

“你为什么躲着我？”  
胜澈理不清凌乱的思绪，也找不到解决办法。只能早出晚归，尽量不要和家中的天使见面。连晚间换药的时候，眼神也是躲躲闪闪，不去直视那张全然符合心意的脸。  
“没有啊，”故作轻松地想要绕开这个话题，净汉斜斜地靠在门口，等他回家。“这么晚还没有睡，伤口愈合速度会变慢的。”  
“好得差不多了。”扇了扇翅膀，随即又把翅膀收拢在身后。  
翅膀终于可以合拢，身上的伤痕也不再渗血，只要等尺骨和桡骨复原，他就能再次起飞了。  
“要好好休息呀。”胜澈想逃避这个话题，躲着他的眼神，走近一步，把手里的藤编花篮挂在门口的铁艺壁饰上，净汉也没有给他让位置，就这样，看着他扶着门框，摆弄栽满了铃兰的花篮。风铃铛铛地发出清脆的响声，随着夜间微凉的风飘散。  
胜澈能听到天使的呼吸声。  
他身上是自己的针织薄毛衣，又宽大，又显得单薄。  
“抱抱我吧。”  
……  
“好冷啊。”  
……  
胜澈终于知道了自己想要什么。  
他想要无数的吻，他想要触摸他的身体，还想要感受他的体温。  
不知道他在这儿等了多久，紧紧地抱住他，贴着衣物也能感受到他身体带着凉意。  
冰冷的手被捏住，空气中飘来阵阵的花香，胜澈身上有一股清新的泥土的味道。净汉靠在他的肩膀上，深深地吸了口气，嘴角的笑容藏不住，还好胜澈也看不到就是。  
是晚风醉了人，天使的指尖带着凉意，钻进衣摆，一寸一寸地抚摸胜澈肌肤。被触摸了的地方反而觉得更热，心里像是有一团火，一点点烧到下腹。  
“我们……”  
理智是要拒绝，拒绝的话却说不出口。  
“如果你想要的话，你可以……”像是蛊惑一般，天使在他耳边低语。  
衣服随意地扔在地上，没有人开灯，只有洒进窗户地月光，让一切显得朦胧又暧昧。  
气氛刚刚好。  
这种时候适合亲吻、也适合做爱。  
“你等一等……”不知不觉，就变成了自己被压制的状态。净汉跨坐在他的身上，搂着他的肩膀和他接吻。下身蹭着胜澈抬了头的欲望，清纯与诱惑一起出现在了他的身上。“我去拿个避孕套。”  
“不用了。”净汉没有让开，反而低了头，舔过他的喉结，又在他的嘴角落下柔软的吻。  
唇齿交缠，胜澈几乎要融化在他的温柔之中。  
“你可以直接射在里面。”  
……  
太过分了啊。  
这种话。  
完全就是被引导着，明明是插入的一方也没有主动权。  
柔软的甬道一点点将他的性器吞入，温热包裹，和想象中的感觉一点儿也不一样。  
“好舒服……”  
出奇坦诚的反应，和他躲躲闪闪的时候完全不一样。  
“为什么要躲着我？”趁现在又把问题抛了出来，净汉恶意地停下了动作，看着他红着脸有些无措的样子。  
玩味地看着他不知所措，亲了亲他发烫的耳垂，“只是因为喜欢你而已，我这么做。”  
胜澈低下头，把滚烫的脸颊埋在他的颈窝。胸口那只蝴蝶又开始扑闪翅膀，把他搅得呼吸也不顺畅。  
在那块雪白的皮肤上留下自己的痕迹。一寸一寸地向下，留下一块一块的红痕。  
“嘶……”胜澈竭力想要控制自己的冲动，他听到天使疼得抽了口气，但这对他简直是火上浇油。  
搂着他的腰往下压，迫使他的后穴将自己的分身整个吞入。  
“啊……”天使被弄疼了，拍拍他的背让他放开一点儿。  
后穴的润滑液随着动作被挤了出来，身体全然没能适应，他觉得自己快要控制不住身下这头看着好像随时会失去理智的野兽。  
“轻一点啊，白痴……呜……”  
净汉全然不知，自己的呻吟和喘息唯一的作用就是为灼烧他的理智再添把火。  
拼命想要压住内心的躁动，明明不想弄疼他的——尖利的虎牙咬在他的肩膀上，没能控制好力道——他听到天使带着哭腔的控诉。  
心里想着要赶紧松开，理智和本能在脑中展开了拉锯战。  
想让他舒服、想让他因为快感失神；想狠狠地弄疼他、想让他因为自己哭泣。两种想法同时存在在脑中，胜澈觉得自己急需冷静一下，天使却主动环住了他的脖子。因为疼痛轻轻地呻吟，却也没有拒绝，反而把他搂紧了安抚。  
每次呼吸都能感受到天使得胸膛起伏，他身后的那双翅膀上满是阳光的味道，钻进他的鼻子，熨帖着他躁动不安的心。  
“天使……做爱都这么温柔吗？”嘴上这么问，心里却一点儿反省的念头都没有。  
后穴也差不多能够适应异物侵入，净汉小幅度地动了起来。  
看着他那张完美无缺的连也渐渐沾染上情欲的嫣红，胜澈觉得自己的心快要被他填满。  
撩开因为额头的汗水耷拉在一起的几缕金发，胜澈捧着他的脸细细地端详。今后不再相见也无妨，那就把这一瞬间永远珍藏在心底。  
嘴角那抹似有若无的笑意，脸颊上那抹浅浅的红晕……  
再也不想克制略有些暴虐的欲望，胜澈扶着他的腰，逐渐夺回自己对这场性事的主导。  
窗外起了风，吹得龙沙宝石新抽芽的嫩枝轻轻地拍打在窗上。  
压抑的呻吟和短促的呼吸声交织，精液和润滑的液体不断地从后穴渗出来，随着胜澈的动作，弄得股间一片狼藉。  
天使的体力有些支撑不住，双腿原本还能勾着他的腰，如今也失了力气，仍他胡来。  
“够了啊……呜呜……”  
胜澈已经射了两次，上一次结束的时候胜澈搂着因为快感啜泣的他安抚，小声地在他耳边道歉。天使以为这就是结束，在他想要离开的时候胜澈却又把他拉了回来。  
“最后一次，求求你了，真的是最后一次……”他低着头，这么哀求。  
完全没有让他离开的意思，从身后搂住了他，带着压迫感的吻，落在他的肩上与背上。  
恳切的哀求，净汉只是一时心软。  
天使的性器挺立，快感逐渐堆积，透明的液体从顶端一股一股的淌出来——做过头了啊——体力彻底告罄的天使连推开胜澈的力气都没有。  
乳尖被含住，又被他的舌头用力的舔舐。  
“啊……！”净汉急促地惊呼，非但没能制止他的动作，反而像是鼓励了他一般，胜澈变本加厉地折磨那个脆弱的地方。  
又是舔舐又是轻咬，净汉伸手护住，胜澈笑着抬头看他，像是孩子炫耀自己的成绩一般：“你看，两边不太一样呢。”说着，又伸手去逗弄另一边的乳尖。  
左边的胸部上满是情欲的痕迹，几道伤痕还未褪却，过于敏感的殷红挺立，楚楚可怜的模样。


	5. Friday

白中透着婴儿蓝的无尽夏新娘，几朵精致的珍妮莫罗洁净如雪，粉色的克里斯蒂娜含苞待放，簇拥着像是蛋糕上的层层奶油花边般的克莱尔奥斯，一支浅银色的尤加利点缀，胜澈屏息凝神地做着最后的调整，汗珠从脸上滴落也浑然不知。  
大功告成。  
“你醒了——”活动活动肩膀，胜澈才发现天使现站在屋檐下，一言不发地看着他。白色的衬衫随意的穿着，上数三颗扣子都没有扣好，领子松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，露出大片肌肤。  
还有红色的吻痕。  
胜澈还想说点什么，以至于气氛不那么尴尬。  
“你要走了吗？”  
“……嗯……”沉醉情欲的头脑清醒过来满满都是懊悔，担心他起床了会不舒服，又担心他会觉得尴尬。  
睁开眼睛就是那张安静有精致的脸，长长的睫毛根根分明，浅浅的鼻息，浅金色的发丝轻垂，昨天的吻妖冶，今天的睡颜又清纯内敛。  
只是嘴唇上留下的伤痕，破坏了他脸上绝对的平衡。  
胜澈的心揪了一下。  
关于昨天的回忆翻涌而至。  
还有三天。  
蹑手蹑脚地起床，不想把他吵醒。  
今天没有去花店，胜澈直接在楼顶的小花园准备着今天要送出去的插花。  
不过，真是尴尬，他起床的时候正好是客户预定的送花时间。  
“我应该马上就回来，你想吃什么？那边那家面包店的虎皮卷很好吃，橘子巧克力的马卡龙味道也不错……”  
“快去吧。”净汉抱着手臂，歪着头看他，嘴角的浅浅笑容像是淋上了蜂蜜的舒芙蕾。  
给秘书长送完花，顺手维护了一下市政厅正门花园里的那一片铁线莲——紫色的水晶喷泉花量巨大，被栽种在奖杯状的喷泉之中。  
这几天胜澈忙着照顾他的天使，疏于打理的铁线莲长得杂乱了些，像是溢出的泉水，从四面垂下。  
“辛苦了。”巡逻队的同伴朝他点了点头。  
巡逻队的成员通常都是能飞的物种：恶魔、会浮空术法师、还有些旧世界残留下来的合成兽。巡逻时，那些原本为了融入人类社会而制造的伪装会消失，落地的那瞬间，强大的结界又将他们的本体掩藏起来。  
领队是胜澈的熟识，转头示意剩下的人先去休息，拦住了胜澈的去路——  
“哥，你身上的味道很不对劲呢。”Vernon凑近胜澈闻了闻，恶魔的鼻子很灵敏，特别是对于某些令人作呕的气息。  
胜澈后退一步，有些不自然地回应让Vernon更加怀疑，“你在做什么危险的事情吗？”  
“没有啊，”胜澈讪笑，大脑飞速运转，只想快点找个借口把Vernon打发了，好在他不像胜宽是会刨根问底的类型，“哦，你这里怎么了？”  
Vernon的手上有一处伤痕，金色的丝线还缠绕在手腕上。  
“嗯…巡逻的时候碰到了天使留下来的陷阱。”  
“等等……”攥住他想要抽回的手，指尖轻触金线，天使留下的符咒随着接触消融，化作一缕青灰色的烟消散。  
Vernon急忙抽回了手：“这样不太好，哥。”  
胜澈朝他眨眨眼睛，“没人会看到的。”  
相视一笑。  
中立区没有天使。  
同样的，以恶魔身份留居此处的Vernon也过得有些艰难。  
人们不相信那些为非作歹、阴险狡诈的家伙们会真正地改邪归正。邪恶是与生俱来地本性，是尚未出生就深种的劣根。  
邪恶源于傲慢，傲慢原本就是这群高高在上的天使所洗脱不去的特质，对恶魔来说则更甚一筹。路西法带着一众天使开始反抗神的王座与权力时，当他发起那场徒劳的不敬的战争时，带着一众天使坠入无尽烈焰、受到诅咒厄运相随时，头顶便是傲慢编制的王冠，融于血肉、深植骨髓。  
恶魔天使本是同源，如今打得不可开交。胜澈没法照顾Vernon，自然也不能把收留天使的事情泄露出去。  
“我走了，不然他们等太久。”  
“下次小心一点，飞的时候也要看着点……”胜澈还想念叨几句，就被Vernon打断了。  
“哥你不要再说我了，我真的……”Vernon顿了顿，“你身上的味道真的特别明显特别难闻。”  
潜台词是照顾好自己，两人见面的机会难得，见了面也只有短短的间隙容得他们说会儿话。  
胜澈不再多言，拍拍他的肩膀向他告别。  
来自塞纳河畔的雪浮岛，还有各种颜色的闪电泡芙，口味香甜又特别的可露丽，还有橘子巧克力味道的马卡龙……胜澈两手各抱了一个牛皮纸袋，脚步轻快地往他的屋塔房赶。  
Vernon对天使的气息敏感，昨天又……  
想起昨天的事情，他的脸又红了几分。迎面走来的行人用古怪的眼光看着从耳尖红到了脖子的他，装着观察路旁这家人花墙的长势，顺势把脸转过。  
“胜澈哥哥！你的脸为什么这么红？”附近学校的孩子经过，棕色的卷发扎成两个可爱的蓬蓬辫，关切地问他。  
中立区原本就小，这里的花匠又只有胜澈一人，当然谁都认识他。  
“我……刚刚一路跑过来，今天真是有点热呢……”  
送了个马卡龙给她，胜澈低着头，一边觉得尴尬，一边又抿嘴笑了起来。  
回了家，天使却不在。  
花园里的小桌子放不下那么多甜点，把纸袋放在了地上，胜澈有些紧张——巡逻只会巡视边境的结界，但天使的那双翅膀确实有些惹眼。  
“天使……？”小声地呼唤，被褥被整理得整整齐齐，水杯也被放回原处。  
窗外的龙沙宝石盘绕而上，覆盖了阁楼那块被修理的痕迹，中立区本就是人间浮岛，结界的供能来自魔法，藤本植物也有一脉与魔法相亲相通，自然生长得很快。  
房间里没有天使活动的痕迹，只有那些绷带和药膏，被收拾整齐放在了抽屉里。一路上内心的纠结仿佛只是黄粱一梦的余韵。  
心里急躁，跑上阁楼，地板也跟着发出沉闷的声响——阁楼也是空无一人，只有满屋被他的脚步声震得在阳光下飞舞的灰尘。  
什么呀。  
自作多情。

呆呆地在门口站了一会儿，阳光透过龙沙缠绕交错的枝条，在木质的地板上投下错综的阴影。  
胜澈想起修补阁楼的那个下午，天使在他嘴唇上留下的那个清浅的吻。  
角落留了一根白色的羽毛，胜澈小心翼翼地把它捡起来，将玻璃皿倒扣在上面。  
敲了敲杯壁，白色的羽毛抖落金色的光芒——与困住Vernon的那一缕金丝一样——漂浮在玻璃皿的中央。  
这团金色的光芒便是天使残留在羽毛上的力量，这股光像是流沙一般，从羽毛的边缘分解而下——等力量耗尽，这根羽毛也不会存在了。  
这样就很好。  
消失更好。  
胜澈开窗，把龙沙的茎秆拨到一边。肆意侵袭的暖意，胜澈趴在窗沿，看着远处的街道发呆。  
“你在想什么？”  
“！”  
像是昏昏欲睡的午后卷来的一缕微风，把胜澈整个人都拉回了现实。  
天使拿着一个花环，蓝白相间，像是远处那片平静的海与远方。  
心中涌起失而复得的狂喜，却又因为之前的担心而有些焦躁。  
“你去哪儿了？”一时间不知道自己是要在这儿先把话问清楚，还是先跑下楼去，“我下来了，等等！”  
从阁楼里出来的时候撞了好几次头，直到来到他面前，天使确实乖乖的一步也没动：“我？我还能去哪儿？”把手中花环戴在他头上，调整了一下角度。“送给你，我做了一个下午……好像……嗯……很合适的样子。”  
看他还是那副像是被抛弃了的小狗一般，着急又有些委屈，想发火却找不着理的样子。  
“我还以为你走了呢。”  
“我倒是想走也飞不了啊。”骨伤仍未痊愈，即使能完全展开也不能像以前那样随心所欲地飞翔。  
胜澈说不出话来。  
他早晚有一天要离开——他确定自己从来没忘记过这一点——于是，这份急切焦虑就显得有些可笑。  
“你真的很适合这个呢。”被上帝亲吻过的脸庞，是春回大地、是雪化冰消。净汉上前一步，撒娇似地抱住了他。  
“我没有出去，你怎么还在生气……”  
隔着薄薄的衣服，只觉得他的身体温暖。  
头上的花环散发阵阵沁人心脾的香甜，胜澈犹豫片刻，小心翼翼地抱着他。  
从天而降的天使，仿佛是给自己的礼物。珍惜一点啊，趁他还没离开——胜澈心里小声地说。


	6. Saturday

周六本是清闲的日子，花店也不必营业，原本有些清冷的街道上也显得热闹起来。  
胜澈本来和圆佑约了打游戏的。  
“嗯？你也要玩吗？”  
净汉坐在他身边，头靠在他肩膀上，有些精神萎靡地看着他打。  
只要坐下不出半小时就开始犯困，但天使已经在这儿坐着看他打游戏打了一个上午了。  
“不要……”话里带着奶音，听得出来实在是困得厉害。  
“那你睡午觉？”  
“不……”  
“……”  
天使面无表情，直勾勾地盯着游戏也不说话。  
这一条龙捕获完成，无视圆佑发来的“？？”和生气的表情，胜澈关掉了游戏。  
天使都快睡过去了，胜澈抽了身去关电源，又把他弄醒了。  
“嗯？不用哦。”  
“不觉得无聊吗？”重新坐会他的身边，没有了游戏的背景乐，四周更加的按钮安静，安静地能集中精神，细细地端详他的脸。  
天使莞尔一笑：“你要一直看？看一天？”张开翅膀，腕骨推了推胜澈的背，将他圈进自己的领地。  
距离足够近，才能接吻。  
他的手指很凉、他的嘴唇却温暖。  
净汉吻得动情，捧着他的脸还要搂住他的脖子，最好距离再进那么一点，最好他也能感受到自己的心跳。  
分开的时候胜澈有些喘不过气，天使受了受自己的翅膀，“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”  
与生俱来的孤星命运，无法保护同伴，也无法挽留所爱。每次相遇仅是为了再次分别，每一次分别都如利刃刺入心脏。每一次、每一次，胜澈只是无言地接受着被诅咒的命运。  
不自觉地诅咒自己、不自觉地将天使抱紧，攥紧衣角，把想让他留下来的话都咽回心底。  
他身上有股带着奶味的花香。  
隔着衣服，胜澈咬了咬他的肩膀。  
两人就这么静静地拥抱在一起，天使巨大的双翼像是把他们从这儿隔绝出来。细软的绒羽抚着他的脸庞，仿佛闭上眼睛就能抛却所有。  
中立区，说到底不过是牢笼罢了。  
中立区是胜澈的牢笼。  
这里建立的初衷，是希望收留所有渴望和平的物种，无论是凡人抑或是恶魔。最初，他们确实做到了。  
像是Vernon这样的恶魔也被顺利的接纳，每个生物都不必再漂泊。  
接着，听闻此处桃花源的人越来越多，越来越多的人聚集、繁衍。原本人间就是人类的地盘，尽管结界并非是他们创造，但收留人类本就理所应当。  
人类的寿命短暂，不像恶魔、吸血鬼、狼人这一类物种，再加上条件恶化，许多人很快死亡，只留下自己的后代。  
有人的地方便会有希望，代际更迭，人类的数量又迅速的增长，中立区也从荒芜变得生机勃勃。  
结界维持着非人类物种的外表，却也因此，使得人类遗忘了中立区的渊源与本质。  
关于恶魔的谣言四起，人们甚至对巡逻队也充满了恶意。人类已然是这片地区的多数，想要有所改变已是无力回天。  
“哼，青蛙忘了自己呆在井里。”  
“圆佑啊，不要责怪他们……”喝下杯中的烈酒，隐藏好自己的身份，这是他唯一能做的事情。  
“如果知道是这种结果，你还会留下来吗？”  
“嗯……会的吧。”胜澈仰头，看着漫天的繁星——虚幻的星幕之外，只有满目疮痍。  
“生下来就是井底的青蛙，如今却觉得看到的天空便是广阔世界……如果我是你我大概会一走了之。”  
“我觉得没关系，就是对不起Vernon，只能让他照顾好自己。”  
“我会照顾他的。”圆佑说。“结界的魔力供给已经有两位都走了，你还能维持多久？”  
“我？不知道……也许等我死掉。”  
“开什么玩笑，你这种级别的恶魔，还会面对死亡吗？”


End file.
